The present disclosure relates generally to valves. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to valves for use in blow molding processes. Several aspects of valves may be discussed in the present disclosure including, but not limited to, providing a more effective sealing system in the valves and eliminating the need to strictly index various ports inside the valve for proper function.
Many of today's glass and plastic bottles are made through a blow molding process. There are three basic types of blow molding: extrusion blow molding, injection blow molding, and stretch blow molding. Blow molding typically requires highly pressurized compressed air. Due to manufacturing and storage costs, high pressure compressed air is a significant expense in a blow molding facility.
Additionally, inefficiencies in the blow molding process can increase the expense of high pressure condensed air. For example, air leakages in the blow molding process can cause a loss of pressure and waste of pressurized air.